1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of arrows, such as archery arrows and hunting arrows and more particularly to archery or hunting arrows that can be found more easily in the dark.
2. Background of the Related Art
Archery and hunting with bow and arrows is one of the longest-lived sports and has been a hunting method common to a wide range of cultures throughout the world.
The arrow for hunting has an arrowhead mounted on the front end thereof, the arrowhead being very pointed at the front end portion thereof. At the moment where the arrow for hunting is moved from a bowstring of a bow and hits the body of a hunting target, the pointed end of the arrowhead cuts into the body of the hunting target to cause the arrow for hunting to get stuck into the body of the hunting target or competitive target, such that the arrow remains fixed in the hit target.
The arrowhead is fixed to a shaft which is used to receive and transmit kinetic energy from a drawn bowstring and to carry the arrowhead to its target is a stable flight path. The shaft is designed to provide an important balance between rigidity and flexibility which is needed at the different stages of aim, launch and flight. Wood shafts, particularly of Yew wood have been preferred.
To further stabilize the flight of the arrow, vanes have been provided to keep the shaft and the arrow oriented during flight. This is often done not just by the vanes (originally provided on the rear of the shaft by split and shaped feathers) keeping the flight path straight, but also by rotating the shaft and the arrow. The rotation of the shaft and the arrow tends to overcome any deformities in the shape, curvature or improper weight distribution of the shaft, feathers and arrowhead. This is accomplished by moving the radial deformities about the axis of the shaft in flight by rotating the arrow.
Arrows of quality manufacture have become increasing expensive and efforts are made to preserve the life of the arrows against damage and loss. One typical way of losing arrows has been for them to become embedded in foliage, especially at night. As the arrows and the foliage are wood, and the vanes (whether plastic or feathers) have traditionally been dark-colored, arrows can be easily camouflaged and lost in a natural environment.
One recent effort to avoid the loss of arrows in the dark is to paint the vanes with a phosphorescent ink. This has a number of disadvantageous that were not foreseen in the original effort. The inks could often be applied differentially and unevenly, to an extent that could add to flight instability or unevenness. The inks also would have to be designed specifically for the unique composition and type of material used on the vanes or damage could actually be done to the vanes, such as by ink solvent activity on the vane composition. Additionally, the use of added ink composition to the vane structure tends to add weight to the rear of the arrow, offering a further basis for flight effects. If this were already not enough fault, the concentration of the phosphors in the inks tended to be low and the inks would be capable of readily wearing off the vanes by abrasion (e.g., against the bow shaft or by handling) and so the durability of the inks coating was minimal. These effects were first noted by Applicant. It has just recently been learned that the application of the inks to vanes has impacted the actual stability of the vanes and their ability to remain adhered to the shaft. It is surmised that the solvent from the ink attacked the adhesive used to adhere the vane to the shaft such that the adhesive is weakened and the vane is more easily removed from the shaft.
Arrows and shafts and vanes may be provided in numerous styles and structures, as represented by some of the following prior art. Structures are shown in Published U.S. Patent Document Nos. 20090270207; 20090247333; 20080207362; 20070173359; 20070082766; 20060084534; and 20050178375, which describe arrow structures and process of manufacturing that are compatible with the technology described herein. Particularly where surface coatings, plastic material or composites are used in the structure of the shaft or vanes, the use of phosphorescent pigment additives is useful in the practice of the technology described herein. Each of the references cited is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety.